


Sweet Love

by get_glitch3d



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: "inconclusive results are counterproductive towards our endgame", Ambiguously Vague Timeline, Blow Jobs, Bubblegum, Bunker Training, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Lab Sex, Mansion Wandering, Mutant Recruits, Near Death Experiences, Porn With Plot, Possible Koi No Yokan, Possible PDA, Sexual Content, Swearing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, average build, because im naturally stuck in the 70s and 80s with my lingo it'll be put in here, bubblegum bitch title reference, chance of alex/you sex, depends on your opinion of average, hand holding, hank really digs the reader, he's too cute to be dead, just for a few chapters at least, lab stuff, logging in some bunker time aye, nerd flirting, nerd stuff, precious hank mccoy, sean isn't dead, tags to (possibly) be reduced, the alex/you and sean/you tags are more friendship tags than anything, the only violence is training and fighting, the reader really digs bubblegum, they might pine after you but c'mon you've got your heart set on hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's never felt so intoxicated by the presence of one woman, not even Raven's presence. Each laugh, each remark, each little pop of bubblegum... It all hits him square in the chest. He loves it. (Plus he's never met someone who likes bubblegum so much... It's cute, honestly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Much For "No Violence"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been waiting nearly five years to make a Hank fic. I never had a "good enough" idea... Well, it's finally arrived. Your mutation will be explained in chapter two.

Hank McCoy was sitting in a nearly-empty train station, his hands folded together as they rested on his lap. He had Charles Xavier speaking to him telepathically. Each little hint causing him to look around with his eyes. 

_”She could be anywhere, Hank... Keep looking around.”_ Charles advised within Hank's head. Hank did as told, looking around once more. His blue eyes met the figure of a woman, one of the few in the train station. She was watching him and chewing bubblegum. She threw him a grin, blowing a large bubble before popping it. The pink gum covered her lips momentarily before she poked her tongue between her lips, pulling the gum back into her mouth with a quick motion. 

Hank continued to watch her for another second, just long enough to see her begin to blow another bubble before he looked away.

He sighed and focused. “I don't think she's here, Charles.” Hank mumbled, the words barely audible. 

_“Cerebro showed me her, Hank. She's here.”_ He paused. _”Do you need her name again?”_

“No. I got it. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” Hank glanced down the platform, seeing Alex Summers come into his view. The other male shook his head, having come up with nothing. Hank glanced the other way, his eyes ghosting over the woman smacking the gum in her mouth. He saw Sean Cassidy at the other end of the platform, he too shook his head. He accompanied the simple motion with a shrug. “Charles, Sean and Alex don't have her, either.” 

An empty sigh filled his mind. Hank was still looking at Sean before he turned his head and the woman popping gum was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows. Hank hadn't heard the rumble of a train, nor shoes smacking against the ground. He didn't see her, that was until he turned his head further and saw her sitting beside him. 

“Hi.” She giggled, causing Hank to jump, scooting away from her instinctively. “I'm (Y/F/N)...” She introduced, smiling as she pushed her gum to the back of her mouth. The name clicked with Hank, it couldn't have been a coincidence. “You've been sitting here for a while, are you meeting someone?”

Hank didn't know how to reply, instead, he glanced at Sean and gave him a slight nod. The mop-headed male nodded back, walking quickly but casually towards him. 

“Uh, yeah, kind of.” Hank replied. 

“You gonna tell me your name?” You asked, watching his bright blue eyes as he turned his head and nodded again. “Who're you nodding at?” You questioned, glancing around. Hank made a sound to keep you from looking at Alex.

“Hank!” He said quickly. “My name's Hank.” 

“Hank the Tank.” You said, gently pushing his shoulder. He furrowed his eyebrows. You sighed, frowning slightly. “Wow, tough crowd. No nicknames then? Okay.” You heard quick steps on both sides of you and looked to your left and right, two guys had their eyes locked on you. You gasped and stood. Hank's eyes widened. 

“No, stay!” He urged, standing himself. Charles was saying something inside Hank's head, but he wasn't paying attention. Hank went to grab your arm as Alex and Sean reached you, but you pulled away from him. “Sean!” He said, getting the redhead's attention. “Go!” 

Sean, the one Hank had ordered to “go”, took a deep breath as the other two covered their ears. The entire platform was abandoned by now, something which was making you panic. You, swiftly, kicked Sean's knees out from under him to prevent him from doing whatever he was about to do. He collapsed as a small squeak left his lips. 

“Alex!” Hank said with urgency as he bent down to check on Sean. Alex went after you. You were running quite quickly, but he was hot on your heels. You screamed for help as the platform started running out of running room. Alex grasped you around the waist and hauled you up, wrapping an arm tightly around you as he used the other to cover your mouth. 

“No violence!” Hank shouted to Alex. He made a groan sound back, trying to hold you still as you fought him. Your feet kicked out in the air, your legs flailing widely. Alex turned you around to put you over his shoulder. You let out another scream, but were tiring as panic was making your throat tighten. You wiggled your hand out from under yourself as Alex began walking back to Hank and Sean. You focused on the water fountain near you, your hand open as your fingers curled slightly. 

Alex didn't see the fountain shaking, but he heard the metal moving. Sean and Hank watched as the fountain moved slightly, the clinking sound getting louder. You made a fist as you pulled your hand back.

“Watch out!” Hank and Sean screamed. Alex barely had time to look behind himself before he dropped you. 

“Shit!” He shouted, and you scurried away from him. You glanced behind yourself to see the fountain slam into his back, water shooting from the, now broken, pipes. You broke into a run before you even stood, causing you to almost trip as you ran from the men. You ran up the stairs, coming out onto a backstreet. You ran til you were gasping for air, then you ran some more. 

“Help!” You croaked. “Help!” You said a bit louder, running through a hedge before breaking out onto a street. You bumped into someone, causing you to fall to the ground. 

“What seems to be the problem?” A man asked from above you, an accent lacing his voice. You glanced up. Sunglass covered eyes were staring back down at you. You realized, after a double take, he was in a real chair. 

“I'm so sorry.” You apologized, standing before brushing yourself off. “I-”

“It's quite alright, are you okay?”

“Some men-” You began, waving your hands wildly before pointing over the hedges. “Some men attacked me in the subway.” He sighed.

“Take a few deep breathes... You didn't answer my question, are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine... I guess. I thought-” You didn't want to finish your sentence as bile rose in your throat. “They came at me, suddenly... I just want to talk to the one guy one the bench.”

“What's your name? If we went to the police, can you describe them?” He questioned. 

You nodded slowly, taking breathes into your lungs as you began walking with him. “Uh, (Y/N)... Yeah, I can. One had blond hair, he was really muscular, he's the one who grabbed me. The second one had red-ish hair, uhm...”

“Alright, keep that in mind.”

“The third one had blue eyes, dark but bright, y'know?” You asked, glancing down at the man.

“All too well.” He sighed. The way he said it made you think he knew exactly what you were talking about. “Miss (Y/N), I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding.”

“CHARLES!” You heard over the hedges. It was Hank, it sounded just as desperate as it had in the subway. You looked down at the man.

“See, they weren't suppose to attack you, they were suppose to talk to you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows before gasping and widening your eyes. “You're with them!?”

“They're quite goon-like, sometimes. I'm so very sorry for that, and this.” Charles said before touching your arm. The few people walking the street around you watched as you collapsed. Hank, Alex and Sean broke through the hedges just as you gently fell against Charles.

“Is she alright?” Some person asked, and Charles nodded. 

“It's alright, my sister, she's narcoleptic.” He lied, easily too. You heard it, you couldn't move or anything. You wanted to kick the person asking about you. How could they believe you were his sister, let alone narcoleptic? You didn't really even look like Charles, admittedly, your face was slightly covered as it rested awkwardly in the crook of his neck. “She'll be alright.” Hank came up around Charles, looking down at you resting in his lap. 

“Should I pull the car around, Professor?” Hank asked, trying to seem calm as he took a deep breath.

“Please do.” Charles replied. The person who asked about you stared at the four men for a moment before nodding slowly. “Thank you for your concern.” The person nodded a bit faster as Hank took off down the street to get their car. Charles wheeled forward slightly. 

“Do you need help?” Alex asked. Charles nodded and Alex picked you up. One arm behind your shoulders and one under your legs. He turned to wait on the edge of the curb for Hank, Sean joining him. Charles couldn't help but chuckle at the dust and water stains on the back of Alex's denim jacket. 

Hank pulled the car up, parking it in the, luckily, empty space. First, he helped Charles into the car, putting his wheel chair into the trunk before getting in himself. Sean got in the backseat. Alex was holding your head in place as he got in the car, careful not to bump you against anything. He would have maneuvered you to place you between him and Sean, but there wasn't any genuine room. Instead, he held you loosely, moving you to rest halfway on himself and halfway on Sean.  
  
The second you woke up from whatever Charles had done to you, you'd kick some major ass.


	2. Some Other Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eval. time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what sexual activity has to do with evals, it's literally just a basic physical for adults. It's to make sure you don't have any STDs or anything. Have fun.

You woke slowly, finding yourself on a soft platform. A bed, most likely. Your eyes blinked open, looking down. You were, indeed, on a bed. You squinted, then, adjusting to the artificial light shining on your face. You groaned, reaching a hand up block it from view.

“Does it bother you?” A calm voice questioned. It was laced with an accent, an English one. _Charles._ The man from before. The man who said he'd help you. “If you'd like, I can turn it off.”

“Mpmh.” You mumbled, incoherent. You sat up quickly, gathering yourself. A set of hands reached to steady you, trying to push your shoulders to force you back to rest. They weren't Charles', though. You glanced to your right and saw Hank staring down at you. His eyes concerned as he held a focused look on his face. “What'd you do to me?”

Charles sighed softly. “My apologies. I simply hate doing that.”

“That doesn't answer my question.” You tried to shake off Hank's hands from your shoulders and, upon defeat, brought your hands up to remove them manually. “Did you sedate me or something?”

“No, I shut your brain function down, for a moment... don't worry. In turn, you lost muscle control.” 

“Oh.” You muttered, eyebrows furrowed. “How?”

“It ties into my telepathic ability.”

“You're a mutant?” You asked. “So, you're not here to hurt me?” You paused, then, thinking it over. “Unless you're one of the bad mutants.”

Hank and Charles shook their heads. “No, we're here to help you.”

You looked past them, glancing around the room. “Where is the one who grabbed me? And the other one?”

“Alex and Sean.” Hank muttered. “We tried approaching you before, or, one of our colleagues did. She was unsuccessful.”

“Who?”

“Moria McTaggert.”

You snorted softly, adjusting in your spot. The skirt you had on, with the pantyhose riding up a bit, shifted as you did. You smoothed it out. 

“Know 'er?” Charles questioned, leaning in his wheelchair. You nodded slowly.

“Yeah, she began by telling me the agency she was in.” You threw a glance at Hank. “Kinda put me off.”

Hank stood straight and looked at Charles, then back at you. “I'm sorry Alex tried to forcefully take you.” 

“Well, he is strong... Is his back okay?” You asked him, your voice coming off a bit proud at the end. 

Hank nodded slowly. “Yeah, he has a cut. Otherwise, he's fine.”

Your hand went to the pocket in your skirt and you pushed your hand into it, fumbling for a piece of your square-shaped bubblegum.

“Uh, here.” Hank said quickly, moving past you to swipe the gum off the bedside table. “They fell out of your pocket when Alex put you in the car... Sean was gonna chew them but, y'know, I took them from him.”

“Thanks.” You told him as he dropped the gum into your hand, his long fingers brushing against your outer palm. “How long will I be here?”

Charles shrugged. “It's up to you.” 

“So, I can leave?”

Hank and Charles shared a look. “If you wish, yes. We won't hold you here against your will, but we'd like you to stay.” Charles informed.

You stared at Hank's pleading eyes and sighed, looking at the gum in your hand. You unwrapped it, placed it in your mouth and began chewing. “I'll stay.”

Hank and Charles smiled wide. “Good, Hank will test you.”

“Test me?” 

“Yes, test you.” Charles replied. “Blood sample, physical... Whatever else.”

You decided this wasn't so bad. Hank left you and Charles to go prepare, or at least you assumed. “So, I get to spend time with the cute one?”

“Hank, you mean?”

“Yeah.” You nodded quickly, sitting up more. Charles let out a gentle chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “What?”

“You're the first girl to flirt with him since... Nevermind.” He muttered. A few minutes later, Hank came back. He had on gloves and a labcoat though. He was also wearing different clothes, probably ones he didn't mind messing up with labwork. 

“You ready?”

You only nodded and quickly got off the bed, getting dizzy almost immediately. Hank's arms shot out to steady you as you tipped to the side, something which you were grateful for. He led you to the lab part of the place you were in, sitting you down on a stool. You swung your legs, considering the stool was actually pretty high up. You continued to chew and blow bubbles with your gum, popping them and repeating as Hank worked.

The blood sample was the easier part, the rest of it was kind of stupid and weird. 

“I don't see why I need to touch my fingers to my nose repeatedly.” You told him as you did the task, having halted your gum chewing. “It's pointless.”

“It's coordination.” Hank replied, bent over his desk as he scribbled down some notes. 

“You're not even watching.” You told him, slightly annoyed. “At least _watch_ for results.”

He stood straight, glancing at you. “Okay, stop.” Hank ordered. He sighed, glancing at the chart behind him. You sat down, crossing one leg over the other quickly. Hank stood, still – watching you. He picked up his clipboard.

“Now for the more personal questions.”

You grinned slightly, knowing what he meant. “Shoot, Doc.” He was close to you, reaching for something over your shoulder. Your eyes locked with his when he stepped back.

“Are you sexually active?” 

You uncrossed your legs, leaning forward slightly. “Yeah, I am.”

“Would you say sexual activity is damaging?” 

“I think it's fun, Doc.” You smirked, watching him become nervous at your posture, the way your legs were open. It was deliberate and Hank was stock still. He asked another question, his voice shaky. 

He sounded a bit flustered. “When was your last sexual partner?” 

“Few weeks ago, I'm hoping to have another soon, though.” You said, reaching forward to grab his tie. You pulled him towards you, looking at his tie as you messed with it. His clipboard was closer to his chest, you heard him swallow harshly. “When was yours, Doc?”

“I'm not the one under evaluation.” He replied, trying to be calm. You used your free hand to gentle flick his belt buckle, before tugging on his tie more. You brought him as close as possible to you without kissing. 

“You might not be under evaluation, but I have a feeling you want to be under me.” You told him, your tone sultry. But it was different, it was changed in an aggressive sort of way. Sultry but aggressive. It was turning him on. 

 

“Hank!” You heard through the halls. You sighed and pushed him away after releasing his tie. 

“Maybe another time, Doc.” You whispered, turning on your stool to see who it was. You once more crossed your legs and Hank stepped back. You smiled a bit knowing he dropped his clipboard in front of his pants, hiding whatever evidence of an approaching rock-hard dick he had. 

You saw Alex before he saw you, and when he did, he scowled. “Hello.” You smiled politely.

“Hi.” He grumbled. “My back hurts more. It burns a little.”

“Did you do something to it?” Hank questioned, offering Alex a chair and he took it. He removed his jacket and the white shirt he was wearing. Hank peeled back the bandages and openly grimaced. He glanced at you, clearing his throat. “I'm afraid we'll have to continue this some other time.”

You nodded quickly, smirking before blowing a bubble and popping it. “You got it, Doc.” 

You left the room, but looked around the corner to look back into the lab. You stayed long enough for Alex to turn his back fully to you, and you squeezed your thighs together, admiring his back. You darted from the place, hoping that if you did have sex with one of the males in this place before Hank, it'd be Alex.

You felt as though he'd absolutely wreck you, due to what you did to his back. You had a feeling he was sort of vain, which is why you giggled with excitement before accidentally crashing into someone.


End file.
